0.2.4
0.2.4, the Quest update, is a minor update, released March 24th, 2018 @ 9:47pm with build number #084. * Previous update: 0.2.3, the Shop update * Next update: TBA Announcement The update was officially announced March 14th, 2018 @ 7:37pm in the official Guild Game Discord server. Content Additions * Quests ** New rewritten code and improved visuals. ** Limit of 1 quest accepted per day removed. ** Quests are no longer shared between players and they're not automatically regenerated during the midnight cycle. *** Instead, 5 new quests are generated after a Player completes a quest. ** New resource: Energy EP *** Maximum amount is 100, minimum 0. *** Regenerates over time (1%/20min). *** Doing quests costs Energy (1%/5min). ** New resource: Card Eligibility CE *** Maximum amount is 100, minimum 0. *** Value is automatically determined by average card value. *** Whenever player reaches 100% CE, they receive a random card. **** If player exceeds maximum value, the amount exceeded isn't lost. **** If player has full inventory, card is automatically sold and player receives Gold instead. *** Card Eligibility replaces cards in quest rewards. **** Thanks to this system, quests will reward much more wide variety of cards than just Target Dummies and Hidden Caches. *** Rarity dropchances (C/R/E/L): 60/30/8/2% ** Players can take damage during quest. *** Amount depends on the quest's difficulty and length. ** New command: >quests reroll *** Generates 5 new quests for the author. *** 1st use of this command each day is free, each more costs 100 * 2 ^ ( - 1)G. ** New command: >quests recruit *** Toggles given minion's attendance in author's quests. *** Recruited minions are following their owner through their quests. **** After the quest completion, they're put in cooldown for the same time as the quest's length. **** Only ready minions can attend quests. **** Minions' follows cost part of their value in G. ***** This part scales with quest's difficulty and length (cca 1 - 20%). ***** If player doesn't have enough money to pay this tax for all of their ready and recruited minions, the quest will be started without them. **** Their attack increases chance to succeed, but they can take damage as well. ***** Minions with Taunt are always taking the damage first (even before the player). ***** Deathrattle effects are normally activated. ****** Their owner is responsible for their death. (e.g. deathrattle effect Explosive Blood would hit the owner's army) **** Minions in quest can't attack. ***** But they can be attacked. If they die before the quest ends, their attack won't affect the succeed chance. **** Stealth minions lose stealth immediately after starting the quest. ** New command: >quests stats *** Shows author's overall quest statistics. ** Cancelling quests *** Player receives part of the Energy spent into the quest. **** * 0.75 * (( - ) / ) *** Minions in cancelled quests receive only partial cooldown and damage. **** (( / ) * 0.75 + 0.25) * *** If player passed at least 50% of the quest's length, they receive a little reward. **** Value: * * 0.5 *** Cancelled quests are returned back to player's available quests and can be accepted again. *** New alias: >quest cancel ** Quests' length: 300 - 480 minutes → 20 - 240 minutes *** Shorter quests are generated more frequently than longer ones. ** Rewards *** All rewards contain Gold and Experience. *** Honor, Card Eligiblity and Mana doesn't have to be part of a reward. **** Each of these resources have 1/3 chance to be part of a reward. *** Mana value in rewards: 120 * (1.5 ^ ) → 200 * (1.2 ^ ) *** Value scaling with difficulty: / ( + 0.05) → / *** Nightmare quests can contain Artifacts. **** Artifacts positively affect minions, which successfully complete the quest with player. ***** Healing Herbs - Restores 2 health. ***** Night Howlers - Gives 1 attack. ***** Steel Plates - Gives 1 health. ***** Healing Well - Gives Regeneration. ***** Glowing Mushrooms - Gives Spell Immune. ***** Divine Shrine - Gives Divine Shield. ***** Fog of War - Gives Stealth to minions, which have it originally. ***** Penetration Manual - Gives Breakthrough. ***** Energy Fruit - Resets minions' cooldown. ***** Confusing Mists - Swaps minions' attack and health. **** Various artifacts have various values, which is took from the total reward value. ** Quests are running even if the bot is offline. *** If the quest is completed while the bot is offline, player will be messaged about its results right after the bot goes back online. ** Difficulty * Stats command ** Shows amount of Energy, including timer for next Energy regeneration. ** Shows amount of Card Eligibility. * Minions command shows if the minions are recruited. * Dailies stats command contains the dailies' value after the multiplier is applied as well. Changes * Equipment ** Added new Ring slot. ** Command supports UID system. *** >equipment → >equipment *** >equipment <@user>| removed (you can view other players' equipment using their UID) *** >equipment takeoff → equipment takeoff *** Visual appearance adjusted for the UID system. ** Commands show the equipment's % durability. * Cards ** Bleeding Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 6 → ** Cabal Shadow Priest *** *** Value: 950 → ** Curse *** Income reduction: 50% → *** Stacks duration instead of intensity. ** Fel Reaver *** Fel Core **** Type: Passive → **** Value: 320 → ** Flare *** New effect: Remove Stealth from all target's and your minions. *** Mana cost: 1 → *** Value: 340 → *** Class: Utility → PvP ** Floating Watcher *** +1/+1 → ** Frostwolf Warlord *** Frostwolf Banner **** Value: 120 → ** Furious Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → ** Hooked Reaver *** Threshold for triggering the buff: 1500 → ** Howlfiend *** Burning Blood **** **** Value: 520 → *** Stats: 7/4 → ** Kill Command *** New effect: Deal 3 damage + 1 damage for each Beast in your army. ** Magma Dragon *** Value: 2560 → ** Midas' Bomb *** Damage scaling: 1/600G → *** Can target minions as well. ** Moonfire *** Value: 300 → ** Persuade *** Rarity: Rare → ** Poor Man's Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 8 → ** Stabilized Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 10 → ** Stubborn Gastropod *** *** Value: 420 → ** Taxes *** Mana cost: 3 → *** Value: 720 → ** Thirsty Sapphire Ring *** Durability: 5 → ** Tiny Knight of Evil *** Buff: +1/+1 → ** Treasure Map *** Requires: 5 successfully completed quests → 24 hours of successfully completed quests *** Reward value: 20% → of total quests' values completed during the contract. *** Reward content: Balanced → 100% Gold *** Mana cost: 2 → *** Value: 480 → * Mana Scientist ** Base amount of offered rings: 0-1 → ** Base amount of offered potions: 1-2 → ** New recharge cost calculation: (75 * 1.15 ^ ) * ((1.15 ^ - 1) / 0.85) + MIN(( - 10) * 100, 0) ** Cost for overchange: 120 → * Honor Decay ** Scaling: 0.2%/day → ** Limit: 4% → ** Immunity: 5 days → * Monster Hunt, Mystery Chest and Royal Battle rewards use the new reward code. * Chance for opening the Mystery Chest using explosion: 15%/mana → * % of discovered cards required for the Discoverer L/M/A title: 80/60/40 → * Shop rarity dropchances: 80/18/1.6/0.4% → * Reward for rating cards: 50 → * Database command is case-sensitive. * JDA version: 3.4.0_322 → 3.5.1_352 Fixed * Destroying equipment was causing critical errors. * Minions with Stealth were losing all keywords after attacking. * Poisoned and Hidden Truth effects didn't message their target about the Honor removal. * Furious Sapphire Ring wasn't restoring any mana if its owner had full mana before using the card. * Treasure Map's mana cost was 4. * Taxes' mana cost was 5. * Midas' Bomb had outdated image. * Text and formatting correction. Inferior updates 0.2.4.0.1 Released March 24th, 2018 @ 10:34pm with build number #085. * Added: Quest completion report message now contains exact amount of damage taken. * Fixed: Minion quest follow fee was 80 times bigger than intended. * Fixed: Viewing minions via the >minions command wasn't working. * Fixed: Gold spent for minion on quests stat tracking wasn't working correctly. * Formatting correction. Trivia * One of the Legendary cards received a significant buff in this update, but since nobody saw it, the change is unlisted. * 0.2.4 is the first minor update with update notes only on wiki and not on the Guild Game Discord server. Category:Updates